


nothing ever stops you leaving

by HeartonFire



Series: you don’t do it on purpose, but you make me shake [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, First Time, Hook-Up, KastleNetwork, Post DDS2, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, kastlesmutweek, ksw: freaky friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: Post-DDS2, Karen is drowning her sorrows at Josie's, when a familiar face appears and offers to take her mind off things.





	nothing ever stops you leaving

**Author's Note:**

> For KastleSmutWeek 2k19:  
freaky friday: **against the wall** \- behave - jealousy | **"i’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”**

Karen sighed, stirring her drink aimlessly. She had come to Josie’s hoping to have a drink, maybe take her mind off things, but it hadn’t quite worked out that way. Everywhere she looked, she was reminded of Matt. Foggy, too, but that didn’t help anything. He had known. All this time, he had known who Daredevil was, and she was the only one in the dark. She knew why he hadn’t told her, but still. They were supposed to be friends, and he had kept this from her.

And Matt. First, there were all the late nights and missed meetings. Then, there was the thing with his ex-girlfriend, half-naked in his bed. That had been bad enough, but this was something else. The betrayal hurt all the way down to her bones. She thought she could trust him. She thought he cared about her. Everything she knew about him was a lie.

“Get you another, hun?” Even Josie could tell something was wrong, and that meant it was time for Karen to go, before she started crying in the middle of the bar.

“On me.” She turned to tell whoever it was that she didn’t want a drink, but froze when she saw who it was.

“Frank?” she whispered. She hadn’t seen him since that terrible night in the woods. She hadn’t expected ever to see him again. She had figured he’d be halfway through the gangs on the East Coast by now, New York City in his rearview mirror, and her with it.

He nodded, as Josie slid her another drink. “You alright?”

She stared at him. “Are you?”

He shrugged, taking a long drink from his own glass. “I guess.”

“Why are you here?”

“Got business to take care of.”

Karen looked down. “Do I want to ask?”

“Probably not.” 

“Then why don’t you go, take care of your business?”

“Saw you over here. Looked like you could use a drink. Or someone to talk to.”

She scoffed. “And you thought I’d want to talk to you? After everything you’ve done?”

He shrugged again, and Karen noticed, not for the first time, the way his shoulders filled out his utility jacket. He was all in black, looming like a dark cloud beside her. He was broad in all the places Matt was lean. She had known exactly who he was before she ever met him. He had been honest with her in a way Matt never had. She knew him. He knew her. They were more similar than either of them was comfortable admitting.

“Murdock?” he said, in that way he always did, drawing out the syllables derisively.

Karen sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Sure, you do. What’d he do? Lie to you again?”

“You could definitely say that.” She couldn’t very well tell Frank Matt’s secret, but she glanced at his face, and she had a feeling he already knew. “Why’d you let me see you on that rooftop?” she asked, changing the subject.

He grunted something and Karen drained her glass.

“Listen, this has been fun, but you have business and I need to get home.” She pushed her chair back and started to stand, but Frank’s hand closed around her arm.

“I’ll walk you.”

Karen was too surprised to say no. Frank walked beside her, close enough that she felt safe, but far enough away he wasn’t in her space. He never did act the way she expected.

“You know, you were wrong,” Karen said, when they were almost back to her apartment. 

“About?” He sounded amused, like she must be joking.

“Me and Matt.” His words from the diner had haunted her since that night, even more than the wet sounds of Frank beating men to death, shooting them, killing them brutally. She had wondered for weeks afterward, if he was right, but after Matt told her the truth, the whole truth, she knew it couldn't be true. Whatever she and Matt had, it was an illusion, a dream of what she thought she wanted, not a real love that she should hold onto.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I don’t know what your relationship with your wife was, but Matt’s not like that. He got close to me, and he hurt me, but he never let me in. He never let me close enough to have a chance of hurting him. That’s not love.” Saying it out loud made it real, somehow. She felt the tears welling in her eyes and blinked them back fiercely. She was tired of crying over Matt Murdock. “This is me.” She nodded at her building.

Frank grunted, and Karen glanced at him. He looked thoughtful.

“You sure you let him get close?” He stopped walking, just outside her building, arms crossed over his chest. “He know about your ginger snaps? He know all the things we talked about? Does he know you, really?”

Karen shook her head, the tears falling hot on her cheeks, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. 

Frank nodded, and stepped closer to her. She could smell the gunpowder that clung to his clothes, the sharp tang of metal and blood that always followed him like a shadow.

“Then maybe I was wrong.”

Karen couldn’t breathe. He was so close now, she could reach out and touch him without even trying. “You were.”

He nodded again, eyes still boring into her. “I know one thing that can make it hurt less.”

Karen opened her mouth to ask what it was, but before she could say a word, Frank’s lips were on hers. His stubble scraped against her chin, but his mouth was warm and when his hands came up to cradle her face, they were gentle against her skin. 

He backed her up, against the side of a building, crowding against her. She wrapped her arms around him, let the feel of him, the smell of him, the taste of him, carry her away. No one had touched her this way in so long, and it surprised her how good it felt.

His hands grazed her stomach, as he tugged her shirt out of her waistband, skin rough and raising goosebumps wherever he touched her. He fumbled with the buttons, and Karen helped him. She wanted him to see her. She wanted him to touch her.

A car door slamming across the street jolted her back to reality. She stiffened, and Frank stopped moving, though his hands lingered on her skin. She saw him slide back into mission mode, taking in everything around them. 

“Come in?” she managed to say, around the swirl of emotions that was choking her. Frank nodded, a shadow of a smile crossing his face. His eyes were dark, intense, completely focused on her as she fumbled with her keys and somehow managed to get the door open.

He didn’t touch her, all the way up the stairs, but as soon as the door closed behind them, Karen’s back was against the wall again. Frank’s tongue and teeth blazed a fiery trail down her neck, and he pushed her shirt off her shoulders. Karen was overwhelmed by the sensations, all the ways Frank was touching her, the sounds he was making as he slid the zipper of her skirt down to let it pool on the floor at her feet.

He tore his mouth away from her skin to growl in her ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you forget you ever met that asshole.”

Karen felt the moan rise from deep in her chest, and Frank lifted her like she weighed nothing at all. She wrapped her legs around him and felt how hard he was against her. She should have felt exposed, vulnerable, being half-naked when he was fully clothed, but all it did was make her want him more. She was safe with Frank. She wanted him to touch her. She ground against him and he hissed at the pressure.

“Bedroom?” Karen nodded in the general direction and Frank carried her there, depositing her on the bed. She watched him strip out of his clothes with the same precision she had seen from him in everything else he did. He toed out of his boots and climbed over her, all muscle and scar tissue. Karen traced a few of his bruises, marveling at the strength under her fingers, the vulnerable skin he was exposing to her. He trusted her. That was powerful to know.

His thumbs looped into the waistband of her panties, tugging them down to her ankles. Frank found the clasp of her bra and released it, leaving them both stripped bare, down to their skin.

He slid one thick finger over her center, and Karen’s back arched as she fought for more friction. Her hands were fisted in her comforter, and she could feel Frank’s smile against her skin as she whimpered for more, harder, more.

“You like that?” he mumbled, teeth teasing her nipple while his fingers worked at her clit. Karen could only nod. Speaking was out of the question. She couldn’t breathe. She felt an orgasm building to a roar and she came with a gasp, shaking with the aftershocks.

Frank was still watching her, eyes nearly black, hands still stroking over her skin, easing her down from the high.

“Feel better?” He was smirking now.

Karen rolled her eyes. “Just come here.” Her voice was breathy, hoarse.

“Condom?”

Karen considered telling him to look in the bedside table drawer, but something about this whole thing made her feel wild. 

“No need.” She was on birth control and she knew she was clean. She was sure he was too. Frank Castle wasn't exactly the type to sleep around, and she wanted this. She wanted to feel him, all of him. She had been denying it for months, but she wanted him. 

His eyes widened. “Sure?”

“Yes. Now come here.”

He pulled her against him, sliding inside with a low groan. “Jesus Christ.” She wrapped her arms around him, clutching at his back as she fought to steady herself.

Karen felt herself stretching around him, and she felt whole, complete, for the first time in a long time. Possibly ever. He lay over her, heavy and warm, until she couldn't quite catch her breath, and then he started to move.

It was like nothing she had felt before. He slid nearly all the way out, before thrusting deep, his body crashing against hers in a punishing rhythm that made her body sing with pleasure. Karen tried to meet his hips every time, but she couldn’t keep it up.

She knew he had to be close, with the way his muscles were clenching under her hands, but he wasn’t done yet. He lifted her, with the same ease as before, and his last few thrusts slammed into her as he held her against the wall. He came with a grunt, holding her there, chest heaving, before he let her legs down.

Karen was trembling. She would be sore for days, she knew. She could already feel it. She didn’t care. She stroked Frank’s hair as he caught his breath. He was shaking, too.

He stepped away from her, staring at her like he couldn’t quite believe this was real, like he couldn’t believe they had really done this.

“I should go.”

“What?” Reality rushed back in like he had thrown a bucket of ice water over her.

“I got business, Karen.” He had never used her name before. Somehow, it made it worse.

“Fine. Then go.” She crossed her arms over herself, wishing she could disappear. “But don’t come back.”

He nodded. Karen went into the bathroom and stayed there until she was sure he was gone. He had left nothing behind but the wet spot on her bed and the throbbing in her thighs. She might never see him again.

But one thing was for sure, she wasn’t thinking about Matt Murdock anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of Frank and Karen between DDS2 and TPS1 hooking up and leaving things weird, to add some extra drama to when they see each other again in TPS1. Hopefully, you agree, and hopefully, you enjoyed this one! Thank you so much for reading, and continuing to follow this series through the end of smut week.


End file.
